laserkidfandomcom-20200214-history
Crude Plot Outline
Wizard escapes Father talks with psycic kid who says wizards destruction is unnecessqry Laser defeats wizard for now Happiness with father Rest of kids escape Laser kid eventually faces each one on one, both escape Melony uses her control of technology to start ruining computers but puts signals to bring the evil kids together. They chat and then start wondering if they can find their mother Melony uses signals to indicate where she is They find her And she tells them to cause havok and start the robot soldiers. They do it and psyic kid just kind of follows with them but does not cause damage. Remember he is only violent when his temper takes off. Eventually melony turns the robots on them . Says though one that they are no longer needed Psychic is killed,others flee. Wizard personally hurt because he one who was innocent was killed. Go to me long to try to kill but place is heavilygaurded Others are fed up with the world and just say and start killing anyone including robots. Wizard against this and says he can get in alone Thy say he cant stop her alone He says at least just kill all the robots They disagree and leave Laser has been with his father after the to robot takeover started Father says they need wizard so He can try to copy wizards electricity ability to him just so he can be transported by wizard with him to me long Laser goes out and finds wizard and tells him the plan Wizard hesitant and laser says its all of our only chance He agrees and father does the experiment They go to melony Father pleas with me long, says he knows she's still in there She then shoots her arm at him, palm open smashing him in the face and hitting his head down onto the ground dead. Wizard kid shocked but doesnt move Shows fathers vision through his eyes,eyes partly closed. Seeing robots 'face' Hear melonys cheerful laugh echoing Show fathers body laying and you can see tear fall from his eye (he is not smiling) Back to wizard, he is still looking at his father shocked Me long says now you will not question my will as wizards head turns to her. She lunges arm at him, hand closed pointy now.he dodges but it slices the back of his neck as he turns He runs out of door way(metal door has always been up) The lunge almost gets him but can only stretch as far as the doorway, extends and fails She says go ahead leave, you will be killed eventually he transports out. Finds that his ability to propel electricity has been disabled but can still transport. Wizard has flashback go seeing Rex button on opposite side of room Brother finds out and is furious And wants to go in. Perform operation to give him the ability to transport with him. Tells him as soon as he transports in to transport out. He is willing to do this alone. (He is a tawkwondo instructor) and wizards cannot get to the EXACT location with his powers He goes in glances at brother then back and almost immediately she shoots the arm at him with pincers and he doges and he runs and shoots again but it strick